


The Office Plague

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: (A/N: There’s not shipping or whatnot, just a *pure* fic guys)





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a cough.

Trevor walked into the office later than usual; he was almost always late, but only by a few minutes. Today, he was thirty minutes late and looked like he just got out of bed: his hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled, and shoes untied. He was also sweating, even though he definitely did not go to the gym that morning. Trevor trudged over to his desk and plopped down while some of the others looked on.

“Trev, you alright?” Asher asks, a concerned look on his face.

“Yea, it’s nothing” Trevor responds.

“You’re looking really pale” Joe comments.

“It’s just like, a cough or something guys. I’ll be fine.”

Everyone turned back to their desks and continued working. Once in awhile Trevor had a coughing fit but for the most part he seemed okay, sort of. He still looked ill, as if he needed some chicken soup and a garbage can. However, he doesn’t let that distract him from his work.

After a couple hours of editing and goofing around, Aleks, James, Brett, and Trevor sit down on the couch for another Jackbox games lets play.

“Hey guys, welcome to another Jackbox video, because we all love these games so much” James says sarcastically.

“I told you we don’t have to play this if you don’t want, so stop complaining” Aleks barks.

“Guys shut up and play the damn game” Brett presses start.

The video was going well, there was plenty of bits and jokes that they knew the viewers would love. James played up his grumpiness while Aleks’ skimmed the line of racism. Every few minutes Brett glanced over at Trevor, seeing his face become paler and more sunken.

“Hey, you doing ok Trevor?” Brett whispers.

“I-I think I need to use the restroom” Trevor holds back a gag.

Before Brett can tell the others anything, Trevor runs off to the bathroom to throw up.

“What the fuck?” Aleks looks up from the drawing on his phone, “Where’s he going?”

“What do you think, genius” James responds.

Aleks walks over to the bathroom as Brett and James follow. Not far behind is Joe with the camera, just in case they wanted to add this to BTS. Inside they see Trevor kneeling over the toilet vomiting profusely; his eyes are watering and snot drips from his nose. Trevor looks like a disaster.

“Oh shit Trev” Aleks rubs Trevors back, trying to soothe him, “Brett, do you have a headband?”

“Yea, I’ll go grab it”

Brett leaves the bathroom to find a headband, leaving James and Aleks to deal with the mess that is Trevor. Aleks continues to stroke Trevor’s back, unsure of how to alleviate his pain.

“Do you need anything Trevor?” James ask, but Trevor just moans in response as another wave of vomit hits the toilet.

Brett comes back with a headband, which Aleks puts on Trevor to move the hair out of his face. Trevor mumbles a thanks before puking again.

“Someone needs to take him home” Brett says, looking over at Aleks.

“Fine” Aleks grumbles, “but if he vomits in my car you’re paying for the carwash”

On the way out of the office, Aleks grabs a bucket and hands it to Trevor.

“For the love of god don’t vomit in my car” Trevor nods and smiles weakly.

Aleks drives Trevor home, making sure he has food and medicine to last until Joe and Jakob return from work. He leaves Trevor in his bed and returns to the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This was a fun lil fic to write. There were some parts that could’ve turned into ships and such but I don’t really care for those. This is just a sweet and funny lil fic. Also it seems like I only post fics at like 3am lol whoops)

For the past two days Trevors been at home recovering from the flu, which he diagnosed with after Brett forced him to go to the doctor. Since he wasn’t at the office to edit or film the others have been working a little more to make up for the lacking manpower. Everyone hoped Trevor would feel better soon, not just because they didn’t want to work longer, but because they cared about him, obviously. However, Trevor was still feeling the same as the day he vomited in the office, which means he’ll probably be sick for at least another week. Brett wasn’t happy about this.

“Okay everyone. Since Trevor isn’t here we’re going to have to delay the Smash gambling series” Brett announces, hearing a loud groan from the back of the room.

“But Brett, I need it” James whines.

“For fucks sake James, go see a therapist for your gambling addiction”

James sinks into his chair, mumbling about how he can stop at anytime.

“We need some ideas for what can be put up in it’s place. If you guys have any ideas you know where to find me” Brett returns to his office and let’s everyone get back to editing.

Aleks finished editing his video faster than usual but wasn’t going to let Brett dumb Trevor’s work on him. Instead of helping out he dicks around on the internet, though he quickly gives up on that after seeing post after post about his absence from Twitch and Youtube. Since he has nothing else to do, other than editing, Aleks decides to get a snack. As he stands up, he becomes lightheaded and grabs onto his desk to keep his balance.

“You okay, Aleks?” James asks, noticing Aleks’ unsteadiness.

“Yea, I think I’m fine” Aleks says unconvincingly.

James watches as Aleks walks over to the snack cabinet, his balance still wobbly. Right when he reaches up to grab some chips, he sneezes so violently he falls to the floor.

“Aleks!” James rushes over to the blonde boy bewildered on the ground.

“I don’t know what happened” Aleks looks down, noticing the mess on the floor, “No my chips!”

“Aleks who gives a shit, are you okay?”

“I’m dizzy and I need to sneeze.”

“Maybe you should rest for a bit” James leads Aleks to the couch, helping him lay down, “I’ll drive you home if you need me to”.

“Thanks” Aleks manages to say before sneezing again.

James gets back to work, now another man down. While Aleks naps, the rest of Cow Chop film some bits, until they need the couch for some gameplay.

“Hey,” Brett pushes Aleks, “you need to get up so we can make a vid”

Aleks groans and rolls over. Brett sighs then scoops him up and carries him over to the couch near the entrance.

“Stay here, don’t die”

Aleks grumbles in response.

When Brett returns to the main area of the warehouse he sees Jakob running to the bathroom and Joe frantically looking for tissues.

“What the fuck is going on here” Brett yells.

Lindsey looks up from her desk,  “They’re both sick”

“With what?”

“I dunno, probably the same thing as Trevor.”

Then it hits him; it’s an epidemic. Brett runs to the prop bins, grabbing a face mask and gloves. After eyeballing the office he sees a fire extinguisher and takes that too.

“Ok everyone!” Brett booms, “We are now on lockdown. Everyone who is not sick please grab some masks and cleaning supplies and all those sick meet at the entrance.”

“Brett wha-”

“No arguing James! We have a business to run and no one else can get sick.”

Begrudgingly, the James, Asher, Anna, and Lindsey search for supplies while Brett helps Jakob and Joe to the front of the warehouse.

“Here’s whats going to happen” Brett yells, loud enough so everyone can hear, “I will sacrifice my health to take these unclean boys home while the rest clean the office.”

Aleks reaches up to Brett, but Brett points the fire extinguisher at him.

“Rule one, no touching”

Aleks sneezes and lets his arm plop down beside him. Jakob and Joe are sitting in the chairs next to him, looking almost as worse as Aleks. They’re all getting paler at a remarkable rate and look like they could pass out at any minute.

“You’re all going to pile into my care and I’ll drop you all off. I even think about coming back to work until you’ve seen a doctor and you’re better.”

Everyone warily nods in agreement and slowly shuffles to Bretts car. Brett gives them all a plastic bag and hangs up a little car air freshener. As he turns on the car, Jakob immediately vomits.

Brett groans, “I’m going to kill Trevor”.


End file.
